


Jarvis

by HappyPoodle



Series: Finding Hope [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPoodle/pseuds/HappyPoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small bit that didn't fit into "A Voice for Tony Stark"</p><p>Jarvis (the real Jarvis) and Tony go to see the shuttle launch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarvis

_The roar from the rockets is loud, even at this distance. It rumbles the bleachers under Tony’s feet and fills the air with a sound unlike anything Tony has ever heard. He is mesmerized._

_“Amazing, isn’t it?” Even though Jarvis has leaned down so his head is right next to Tony’s, he can hardly be heard over the noise of the rockets. Too enthralled to take his eyes away from the sky, Tony just nods and clutches at Jarvis’ hands. Jarvis squeezes back and watches with him, until even the last echoes have died away and they are left staring at empty blue sky._

_“Do you think maybe one day,_ I _might be able to fly into space?” Tony asks breathlessly._

_“I think you’ll be able to do whatever you put your mind to, Tony. You’re going to create things a silly old man like me could never imagine.”_

_Tony laughs. “You’re not old!”_

_“Oh, so I’m silly?” Jarvis teases._

_Tony looks up at him. “No.” He says seriously. “You’re just right. And when I go, I’ll take you with me.” He reaches up to take Jarvis’ hand. “I promise.”_

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The wormhole is far below him. The suit is powering down around him and he can see cracks in the visor. “Hey Jarvis?”

“ _Yes sir? _”__

“I’m glad you’re with me.”

“ _Always, sir._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I may post more random bits and pieces, or this might be it. But I couldn't leave this one alone.
> 
> The Lord of the Rings nerd in me can't help but feel like the sentence "I'm glad you're with me" is perpetually unfinished.


End file.
